Hide and Seek
by FanLass
Summary: In an alternate universe, Rebecca Horne never died; in 2014 she lives at the Naval Academy, as a history professor. Her world is turned upside down when someone starts beheading both Immortals and mortals. NCIS comes to investigate, reuniting her with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All the evidence points to Rebecca. Only Methos working with Gibbs' team, can save her & find the real killer
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek - Chapter 1**

**An NCIS/Highlander crossover By FanLass **

* * *

I don't own NCIS or Highlander but have wanted to write this story for a long time. Rebecca was always one of my favorite Highlander characters and I always thought she would be great with Gibbs. **Hide and Seek** is a little different form the average NCIS/Highlander crossover, so I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a comment.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo looked up at the clock, it was ten minutes after five, the end of another typical day at the Naval Yard. Tony continued to surf the Internet looking for a replacement for his latest car that had been totaled in the line of duty. Earlier in the week Gibbs had called him when he was driving to work, next thing Tony knew he was involved in a high-speed chase. Subsequently, someone began shooting at him and his classic Mustang became collateral damage. After taking a direct hit to his windshield, Tony swerved and crashed into a brick wall, suddenly his car caught on fire. Gibbs swerved and hastily picked him up while he called 911 to get the fire department to the scene. Tony tried not to look back and watch his car burning. Sadly, his '75 Mustang was beyond repair.

"Tony let it go. It's a car, just a thing, you're alright and that's want's important." Gibbs quietly said. So Very Special Agent DiNozzo grabbed his gun out as he and Gibbs sped up to catch the bad guys. Tonight Tony was wondered if it was possible to write off the raise in his insurance rate on his next expense report. Crap, probably not.

Tony looked over at his partner's desk, hearing Timothy chatting with his girlfriend Delia who had moved halfway around the world. They were planning a watch the same movie on Saturday while Skypeing. Tony pitched several suggestions of movies the couple should watch; McGee did his best to ignore Tony and act like Tony wasn't even in the room.

The newest addition to the team, Ellie Bishop, was seated on the floor surrounded by pictures, her laptop perched upon her knees. She was busy doing her thing. Secretly, Tony watcher her out of the corner of his eye because he wasn't sure exactly what _her thing_ was… yet. But then again she was just a Probie and Tony was used to Probies exhibiting strange behavior. His mind flashed back to all the Probies he had helped train a while working at NCIS. DiNozzo remembered how long it took him and Kate to break in Tim and there were still times Tony didn't understand all the of the techno babble McGee spilled out. He still smiled at the memories of Ziva and how she misused and murdered the English language. Tony and Tim had decided to call what she said _'Ziva-ism'_. Her inability to translate figures of speech was usually hysterical. Like the time when Ziva said - I've learned from Gibbs that in certain cases you can attract far more bees with honey. Tony had corrected her, Flies. Ziva said - What do flies have to do with honey? Tony replied - Flies don't like vinegar. A confused Ziva answered, - Vinegar? In many cases Tony just tossed up his hands and gave up by telling her, It's complicated. The best thing about Ms. Ellie Bishop was that she didn't remind Tony of either of the women who used to sit at that desk. More to the point, that was a wonderful thing considering Tony was still carrying a torch for Ziva.

On this particular day in May, the team was wrapping up their current case, the reports were now being neatly filed. All that was left to do was to get the green light from Gibbs that all was finished and they could go home.

Suddenly as if from out of nowhere, Gibbs walked up shaking his head and bellowed out, "DiNozzo, McGee, grab your gear we have five dead sailors at the Naval Academy."

Tim asked, "Five midshipmen? Wow!"

Bishop broke in before Tim could finish, "Is this going be an all-nighter?"

Gibbs gave Bishop his signature glare and quickly continued with his original train of thought. "DiNozzo go and gas the car. McGee call Ducky and Palmer back in. We're off to Annapolis. Tony watched his Boss turn to the newest Probie. "And Bishop I'd rather you stay here and start processing the crime scene information. I need as much background information as possible."

"I can do a field job." The newest probationary NCIS special agent replied. "Gibbs? Why don't you want me to come? Is there something about this crime scene you don't think I can handle? As an NSA analyst I saw about everything from gang wars to drug king pins murderous…"

Gibbs held up his index finger for Bishop to stop talking, his face was cold and stoic as he glowered at Bishop, tossing the keys to Tony.

"Gibbs there wont be much to process until the interviews and photos are taken, so please take me along."

"I don't need a probie, this case has the highest clearance and I hear it's extremely gruesome." Gibbs shot back.

"What happened at the Naval Academy? Gibbs, just think about of all the hazing you'll miss afflicting on me." Bishop implored.

McGee and DiNozzo winced, they knew better than to bombard Gibbs when he already didn't look happy. But Bishop was just a Probie and Tony hadn't yet to fill her in on all the rules, or what number they were or how to avoid the legendary Gibbs glare.

"Bishop, it's our job to find out what happened, that's why we're going. And there is no hazing it's all part of learning the job." Then chuckling to himself in frustration, he smiled, stared at his new Probie saying, "Fine, if you're so determined to come along, without breaking his gaze quietly stated, "Don't question my orders again unless you have a damn good reason."

Bishop swallowed, "Thanks, I'm still new but…" then Tony quickly whisked her towards the elevator stopping her for saying anything more before she said something that would make the Boss regret his decision to let her come along.

Then she broke stride and doubled back to her desk remembering she'd need her NCIS jacket and creds.

"Yep it's going to be another long night." DiNozzo whispered to McGee as the three men waited for Bishop to get back into the elevator.

* * *

**Naval Academy, Annapolis  
**

Several spotlights shinning on the field broke the cool darkness of the night. By the time DiNozzo, Gibbs, McGee and Bishop pulled their car up to the crime scene, they all had missed dinner**. ** They parked their car and crossed the yellow tape that the MP's had put up.

"This looks more like a war zone than the scene of a multiple homicide." Gibbs remarked, than took a deep breath as he looked at Tim starting to take photos. There were trees ripped right out of the ground, a small burnt outbuilding with the windows blown out, and generally looked like a combination of a lighting bolt strike and a small twister had both landed on the practice field. Worst of all were the bodies of four midshipmen plus one of their commanding officers, all decapitated. The strangest thing of all was only two of the bodies showed significant blood loss. The other three seemed as if the beheading had cauterized their wounds. There was one more unsettling fact - all the heads were missing.

Bishop and DiNozzo began bagging evidence as soon as McGee photographed it. Gibbs noticed that a large crowd had gathered outside the yellow tape, so he sent Bishop to interview cadets and staff who had observed the so-called lighting storm. Some people thought it was possibly a small tornado but nothing had appeared on the local weather radar. Then he noticed one familiar face in the crowd, it was of a woman he hadn't seen for over fifteen years. She was tall, very sexy and had beautiful long red hair. Gibbs quickly walked up to the woman, took her hand and guided her away from the others.

"Rebecca you still look the same as last time I saw you!"

"Hi Jethro." The lovely red-head sadly replied.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you helped Jenny and me back in 1999." Gibb's whispered with a surprised expression on his face.

Rebecca smiled, "Jethro, I did tell you that I was Immortal, that means I don't age."

"Yea. Gibbs smiled down at his old friend, but then got serious. "Do you have any idea what happened here? Talk to me Rebecca, who would do such a thing and what do think would cause such a mess?" Gibbs asked.

"What your looking at is the results of a Quickening." Rebecca softly replied.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I have been so slow with getting out this chapter it's been a busy spring. Please keep because reading because Joe Dawson enters the story while Rebecca is trying to explain what is a Quickening to Gibbs. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and is following it. NCIS and Highlander aren't mine but I will always love Methos and Gibbs. All errors are mine. Special thanks to Anakin Skywalker and Wajag for beta reading_**

* * *

**Last time in chapter one -**

Gibbs noticed a red-haired woman in the crowd he hadn't seen in years. Then he quickly took her hand and guided her away from the others.

"Hi Jethro." She instantly recognized him.

"Rebecca you are still as lovely the last time I saw you in 1999, what are you doing here?" Gibb's whispered with a surprised expression on his face.

Rebecca smiled, "Jethro, I did tell you that I was Immortal, that means I don't age."

"Yea." Gibbs smiled down at his old friend, but then got serious. "Do you have any idea what happened here?"

"There was a Quickening." Rebecca softly replied.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jethro, I knew the men who died here today." Tears ran down Rebecca's cheek. Gibbs lifted his hand and gently wiped it away. Then he held her close letting her rest her head on his wide shoulders. They stayed there for a long moment until Gibbs sighed and pulled away.

"We should have the men's identification by now, explain to me how you knew these men?

"Sam, Major Alvarado has been a close friend of mine and two of cadets were new Immortals, his students."

The Gibbs gave her one of his big smiles before asking her, "Gee Rebecca, how many of you guys are out there?"

"Not as many of us as you think, Jethro. Cadet Martin and Andrews have only been Immortal for a short time, but Cadets Williams and Berkley were just plain vanilla mortals. I have no idea why someone would kill then, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless they got in the way. The bastard beheaded everyone. And he used one of my swords, it is lying among the bodies. Someone is going rogue and breaking the rules of the game." A tear slipped down her cheek, "Jethro, your guys shouldn't be involved in this, it was another Immortal, one of my people who killed these men."

"I wouldn't even have known about _your people_ if you hadn't died when you took a bullet for me back in 1999. Then a few minutes later Jenny was screaming when she saw you come back to life."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jenny died, I know it was a few years ago but she was a special lady and I know you cared for her."

"Don't change the subject Rebecca, do you know who killed these men? And why is the crime scene such a mess?

"It's complicated Jethro."

"It's complicated! Then Rebecca uncomplicated it for me!" Gibbs blue eyes shined in moonlight.

The tall red-head sighed and explained in a quite voice. "I was with the entire unit this afternoon. Major Alvarado and four of the cadets decided to stay late for extra practice. Sam was supposed to meet me for dinner at my place. I checked the clock and it was almost five so I figured the group got carried away practicing again. We have a competition against Army the end of the month. So I was walk walking up toward the practice field, when I saw the Quickening. As soon as it ended I ran there hoping I could still catch the killer. But he was just gone."

"Ok what hell is a Quickening?" Gibbs took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, he had no idea how he was going write this one up. "Last time we met you told me that your people couldn't die, but now I've got five headless bodies in that field and someone took their heads. Plus then there was a lighting storm and possible twister that contaminated my crime scene." His voice was deep and husky filled with bewilderment. Gibbs wasn't a man who believed in the unexplainable. No Gibbs liked things neat and tidy with answers he could put down in a report. Not something that seemed supernatural, he preferred things that could be solved in one of Abby's test tubes. "How am I'm I going to explain to the director that these men were killed by someone who can live forever?"

"Slow down Gibbs" Rebecca put one of her hands on his face as they stroked his cheek. Her fingers were soft and just the distraction he didn't need. "Jethro. When I met Jenny, and you back in the Serbia I didn't tell you everything. I didn't tell you that Immortals hunt each other so we cut off each other's heads in order release the power of the Quickening."

"Rebecca I don't know if I can protect you. This isn't a black op in another country. I have to put this in an official record so your involvement in this could cause problems for you. You do realize no one's going buy that there are people fighting with swords and go around chopping each other's heads off." Gibb slightly raised his voice so his team looked at their boss still holding a beautiful red head.

"Jethro I wasn't involved in this, but yes I knew the victims, Sam was my very old friend and the perpetrator used one of my own swords

"How the hell did one of your swords get used at a mutable homicide?

"I'm in charge of training any of the cadets how to use any sword other than those used for fencing. Its no longer required to know sword play but a few of the cadets enjoy learning this ancient art. All the practice swords are officially mine since I am the

Sword Mistress.

"Great, so will all the swords have your finger prints on them?

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay lets just skip that for the moment. Can you explain to me what a Quickening is?"

"To mortal eyes it looks like the lighting storm that was reported by half the base."

"Lightning?" Gibbs asked with a look of amazement in his eyes.

"Well sort of. When a two Immortals fight the winner takes all the other Immortal's power and knowledge, the transference is called the Quickening. It usually assumes the form of Lightning or other types of electrical charges that can cause machines to explode. The excess power is often discharged into the earth and causes what you see here. From the examination of the crime scene I think the damage is the result of three Quickening's that happened almost simultaneously. Sam, Cadet Martin and Andrews must have been tied up, and Williams and Berkley were decapitated probably after they were stabbed. I imagine after the Quickening he took their heads so it would look like he was just some weird serial killer. What I don't understand is how he could have taken that many quickening that close together? Sam, Cadet Martin and Cadet Andrews were all good fighter."

"Rebecca that is going to be damn difficult to investigate without revealing the existence of Immortals. They will lock me up and toss away the key if I say this was cause by an fight between people who live forever." Gibbs wiped his left hand through his hair while still holding Rebecca with his right.

"Jethro, this all is very strange because usually the watchers clean up a mess like this. Can you check the wrist of the people standing by and see if any of them has a tattoo of circle of dots with a Y in the middle?"

"NO! Frustration laced Gibbs voice. "Okay now tell me who these Watchers are?"

"A secret society of men and women whose job is to observe and record the lives of Immortals. Plus often they clean up our messes to keep the media attention minimal."

"Do you think these Watchers were involved with this?"

"It's possible; there have been renegade watchers before who worked with evil Immortals."

"This just gets keeps getting better and better! And how am going to explain to my team that I know you?"

"Tell them the truth; say I'm an old friend. Jethro, when I first met you I looked like the older women, now it's revised."

"Are you saying I look old?" Gibbs jested a smile finally appearing on his face.

"No you're as good looking as the day we met handsome. Anyway since when are you in the habit of explaining all your romantic relationships to your team?"

"Oh now you're saying we're lovers? Rebecca I never had the pleasure."

"Jericho you're the only person I can trust."

"Well there's Ducky, do you remember him?"

"He didn't know I was Immortal, but he always was a kind soul."

Rebecca, he's as sharp as ever and he'll know something mysterious is going on here. Is there anyone you can call? A lawyer maybe?"

"Yes there is someone, can I borrow your phone, I know your people will want to examine mine. Correct?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yea your right, for now let's keep all this supernatural hijinks to ourselves, but if you can find one of these watcher people let me know. You might be on the short list of suspects so call in your troops. Sorry Rebecca I'll do anything I can."

"Thank Jethro."

"Give your statement to DiNozzo and please don't admit to anything or answer what they cannot understand." Then he handed her his phone, kissed her on the cheek and walked back to join his team.

Rebecca dialed a number, and quietly made a call.

"Dawson here," a cheerful voice answered.

"Joe, Its Rebecca, I need a favor."

"Well hi there, long time no see. Why is something always wrong when you call me?'

"Sorry Joe. We may have watchers killing Immortals. Again."

"Wait, before you go making any accusations have you got any proof? You do know everyone thinks you're dead except Major Alvarado who is one of the good guys. So there is no reason in Hell anyone would want to kill either of you." The old watcher grumped.

"Well someone killed Sam, his students and two mortals. They decapitated all five men and took their heads, leaving only the headless bodies behind, plus they used one of my swords."

"This is bad, Rebecca, maybe you should just get out of there." Joe replied.

"I can't. Do me a favor and just contact Methos, he knows I'm alive. I don't know where he is but know the two of you strangely always kept in touch."

"Rebecca it would be easier to get a hold of MacLeod."

"Joe, Duncan thinks I'm dead. Only Methos and the watchers know the truth."

"Well Adam Person was a grad student and in the Watchers when you supposedly died. He had privileged information that we didn't believe any Immortal knew. As far as I knew 'Adam' didn't know anything about your relocation." Joe questioned her.

"Joe, just find him and have him come to Annapolis, better yet just have him call me. I may have to go to DC to NCIS headquarters at the Navel Yard. NCIS wants me to make a statement. Oh Joe, one more thing, did the watchers have anyone here last night?"

"Why?" he yelled then took a deep breath as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"There was a triple Quickening and a double homicide right here at the Naval Academy and I'm a suspect." Rebecca blurted out as quickly as she could.

"Now ain't that just F-en wonderful" Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
